


Untitled 5/12/14

by coldheartscoldersongs



Series: Poetry [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Gen, Poetry, unrequited love/crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 09:16:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4216077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldheartscoldersongs/pseuds/coldheartscoldersongs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments/criticism are appreciated!</p></blockquote>





	Untitled 5/12/14

I swear that she's an   
Angel in disguise

I swear she's meant only  
For my eyes

But, alas  
I swear she'll never know

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/criticism are appreciated!


End file.
